


blood

by datboiwaddup



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datboiwaddup/pseuds/datboiwaddup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler likes the smell of blood, mostly on his own fingers</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood

Tyler loved the smell of blood.

Tyler also loved Josh. Josh was amazing. Whenever he was around, Tyler would always feel the evil from his dark, dark soul leave him.

It didn't last long though. Each night after Josh would fall asleep in his arms, Tyler snuck out, grabbing his backpack full of knifes and other stuff to attack his victim.

He would always go for rich, old white men. Once he got done with them, he would look for their hidden bundles of money throughout the house. Today be found this man that pushed him while trying to get across the sidewalk. 

He followed the man all day until he found out where his house was. It was another house along the streets of other big houses. It was pretty nice, but it wasn't going to be after he got done with this asshole.

He tried his best to be silent as he slowly left the bed. He got up and was walking towards the bedroom door when he heard Josh speak. 

"tyyyyleeerrrr, get back to bed", Josh mumbled with his raspy voice because he had just woken up, still sleepy of course.

Tyler knew he had to get out of there quick so he could get back before daylight 

"Joshie, go back to bed, I'm just getting water", Tyler lied. He heard a mumble and saw Josh go back to sleep.

Tyler made his way to the front door with his bag and got into his car.

He was a murderer, and the love of his life didn't know.

His favorite thing to do (other then fucking Josh senselessly) was shove a knife up a persons throat and watched as they bled out in front of them.

Man, how'd he get this messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what I'm doing


End file.
